Remember When
by jamorl1
Summary: This is a future C&C fiction. It is set several years after everyone has left CRU as they all gather to celebrate. This is my first attempt to publish anything on Fan Fiction so your comments, guidance is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 Lavaliering

**Chapter 1 - Lavaliering**

The door bell rang and Rusty went to open it. Another familiar face looked back at him and reached out to hug him. The house was starting to fill with familiar faces.

"Hi Ash" Rusty said returning the hug "Thanks for coming". Boy he was saying that a lot today.

Rusty stepped back and let Ash come inside. She looked around and saw the same familiar faces that Rusty did, many ZBZ sisters, Kappa Tau brothers and even the odd Omega Chi brother were there.

"How are they?" Ash asked. Rusty looked up towards the stair case in the foyer, he hadn't seen them today. "They are in their room, I'll have to go up soon and get them I think we are about to start" he replied. Ash squeezed his arm and walked off to join her sorority sisters.

* * *

She sat on the bed next to him, cuddled into his side. He smiled, how many times had they done this he thought. He bent down and kissed the top of her golden haired head gently breathing in the smell he associated with her. She looked up and smiled their eyes locking for that instance.

"What are you doing up here?" Casey asked him snuggling in that little bit closer "Everyone else is downstairs."

"You're not downstairs, you're up here with me" Cappie answered with a lighthearted laugh. She just looked at him and smiled. He hated how well she knew him. "I was just remembering good times Case". He paused as he stared off through the window, she just laid there waiting for him to talk again.

"Remember when…" Cappie started, Casey just smiled at him, her eyes alight, god he loved that smile.

* * *

Cappie turned the lavalier over in his fingers. To lavalier or not to lavalier that was the question. Could he or should he give Casey his Kappa Tau letters? He had changed his mind over a dozen times.

He knew Casey would accept his letters if he offered them to her. He was not afraid of that type of rejection but still he was holding back.

Cappie knew that Casey had bared her soul to him at the End of World Party; he knew that she believed she wanted to be with him and despite his own reservations he wanted to be with her. He had always wanted to be with her no matter how much he tried to deny it or hide it. He had told her that he wasn't the right man for her and had turned her advances down. It was the right thing to do he had kept telling himself but being noble hadn't stopped the longing and the aching he felt for her. He wasn't sure there was anything or anyone in the world that could stop that feeling.

As he sat there with his lavalier, he could still feel each cut that Casey had inflicted on his heart during the two years they had been apart. First with her siding with and tending to Evan's injuries at the Greek ball in their freshman year, second with the way she dumped him and so quickly started to date Evan his former friend and room mate, third the way she had used him to get even with Evan for cheating on her during Rush, fourth by the way she had rejected his advances and accepted Evan's lavalier, and the million other times she had used him and had called upon him to assist her knowing that he would never refuse her. Her constant rejection had scarred his heart and confidence. If he was honest with himself part of the reason he had rejected her at the party was his own fear that she would end it again and not choose him.

However despite his reservations he knew that his heart had always belonged to Casey and following some gentle persuasion he had broken his resolve and on that Thanksgiving told her that he wanted to be with her. From that moment on he had not looked back and here they were in March still together and happy.

That's why he was sitting here with his letters in his hand. To give anyone your letters was a big deal but to give them to Casey, well that was monumental to him. These were the same letters he had bought during his freshman year while Casey and he were still together. At the time he purchased them he had no firm plan or time frame to give them to Casey or any other girl for that matter. But he always knew deep down he would give them to Casey someday. The lavalier had lived in his sock drawer since then and had never seen the light of day until just recently.

The problem was Casey had been lavaliered, she had worn other guy's letters and had committed to a long term future with these guys but shortly there after the relationship had ended. Perhaps Casey and lavaliering were jinxed. Cappie laughed at himself for thinking that.

No, if he was honest the reason he hadn't decided whether or not to lavalier Casey was because he wasn't sure Casey would see it as the grand gesture he believed it to be. He wanted to show Casey that he had grown up and did have plans for his future and that those plans included her.

A knock on the door startled him and he dropped the lavalier that bounced on the floor and slid under the bed, he scooted around to retrieve it. The door to his room slowly opened and their stood Casey. She looked at him curiously there he was lying on his stomach, flat on the floor trying to reach under his bed and get the lavalier that he definitely did not want her to see. He froze.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked smiling at the site in front of her. Cappie took one look at her beautiful smiling face and knew that he would risk everything and do everything in his power to keep that smile on her face. He looked up at her, his blue eyes filled with the adoration he felt as his fingers found the lavalier. He took a deep breath as he slid his arm out from under his bed and stood up, the lavalier clasped in his fist.

"I dropped this" he said slowly opening his palm to reveal his Kappa Tau letters. She looked down at the letters lying in his palm and he saw her take a sharp breath in as her green eyes met his again. No sound had escaped her lips.

Sirens sounded in his brain 'mistake, mistake, mistake'. "You idiot" he thought "why did you have to go and ruin everything" he turned away from her and walked towards his drawers to put the lavalier back. He then felt her hand lightly grab his arm "Aren't you going to say something or have I misunderstood?" she asked with a slightly wounded tone in her voice.

He turned back to her and saw that hurt and confusion had replaced the laughter in her eyes from only a few minutes ago. "You want me to lavalier you?" he questioned, surprised at her reaction. "I thought you were" she replied quietly "I'm sorry I read too much into it, I shouldn't presume".

Stunned that she was reacting in this way he struggled to find the words, a first for him. "No… you are not wrong" he stammered "I have been thinking about us and our future a lot lately. We both have no idea what we are going to be doing or where we will be going at the end of next year but all I know is whenever I look to the future the only thing I see is you, my plans, my dreams, my hopes all contain you Case". Her face began to light up as her smile returned and looking at her his confidence returned. "You are my 10 year plan Case" he finished, crossing the small distance between them taking her face in his hands the lavalier pushed against her cheek and he lent down and kissed her.

There was no sweeter feeling than when she kissed him back her body melting into his. As they broke she whispered "I would be honored to wear your letters Cap, I know what they mean to you".

And that was that, he lavaliered Casey in his room at the KT house, not exactly as he had planned but memorable none the less.

Ashley and Rusty had helped them to arrange the presentation on the ZBZ lawn only a couple days latter. At the time he fastened the chain around Casey's neck he had never been happier.

However following their kiss and in front of the brothers and sisters Casey to his surprise produced her own letters and gave them to him to wear as a sign of her commitment to him.

The exchange of lavaliers was now complete.

* * *

"I remember Cap, it only feels like yesterday" Casey remarked. He looked down at her slender frame, there on her neck were his silver letters, "You know I'd never take them off, they work with every outfit and they are my little part of you I take everywhere" she laughed.

He reached inside his shirt and pulled out the lavalier she had given him. "Me too" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2 Social Calenders

**Chapter 2 – Social Calendars**

The front rooms of their house were full of pink and silver helium balloons floating along the ceiling with long ribbons hanging from them. This decorating trick had served Casey and the ZBZ girls well over the years, simple but effective. The entrance foyer had several large vases of fragrant pink roses and hot pink lilies her favorite flowers. The guests, their friends, mingled, talked and laughed.

Above the fireplace on the mantle sat a picture board carefully composed by Casey with the help of her best friend Ashley and her mom. Calvin looked at all the photos on this board. He couldn't help but laugh at some of the photos that had been chosen to portray the time spent at CRU.

Most of the people in these photos were here today to help celebrate. How could they not come?

A hand rested on Calvin's shoulder, he turned around to see his big brother from the Omega Chi's, Evan, standing behind him. They embraced. "It's good to see you little bro, been a while" Evan said. Calvin smiled, "Yeah too long" he replied.

Evan glanced up at the photo board spotting a photo taken in their first year at CRU of Casey, Cappie and himself. "The Three Musketeers" he said pointing to the photo. Calvin laughed and remarked "A few grey hairs less and a little bit younger". That brought a smile to his brother's face. "Conceded" Evan responded "It has been a few years since that photo was taken". Evan's wife arrived beside him carrying a large homemade card, "Calvin, you have to sign the card, it's good to see you again" she said leaning in to kiss his cheek "Rebecca, it's always a pleasure" Calvin replied. He looked at the card; boy did the ZBZ girls know how to use glitter.

* * *

The knock on the door startled them, "Yeah?" Cappie answered, "It's only me, I think everyone's here now" Rusty replied. "We will be down soon" was the response Rusty received.

She was off the bed in a flash and standing at the foot of the bed. The dress she had picked and bought for the party skimmed her body perfectly. "What do you think?" Casey asked him. "Perfect in every way" he answered. "You always say that" she responded "And it's always true" Cappie replied with a smile.

She floated towards the window, "A perfect day for a party" she mused. "I guess" Cappie replied. She turned back to him, "Now what has happened to my party boy? You are always up for a party and what… now you plan to pike out on my party?" she lowered her eyes and pouted. Casey knew what this look did to him, he could never refuse her.

"Hey Case" he said reaching his hand out towards her "Remember when…"

* * *

He looked at the clock, "Its not that bad I'm only 30 minutes late" he thought. It was a little bit like déjà vu though. It was the last Greek Ball of their College experience and here he was running late to pick her up from the ZBZ house, just like their first ball. He physically cringed at that thought. That night was a very bad memory that he tried very hard to never replay in his head.

He closed the KT house door behind him, smiling to himself and thinking at least he was dressed and had not consumed copious amounts of alcohol this time. He briskly walked down the road towards the ZBZ house. Casey would understand.

When he got to the ZBZ house, it was quiet, obviously everyone else was at the Ball already. He approached the front door and knocked. Complete silence engulfed the house. He knocked again, nope no answer, he tried the door and it opened. He stepped into the foyer and looked around, no-one. "Casey?" he called, still no response.

He chastised himself under his breath, "I should have called or texted her". Suddenly a pledge appeared at the top of the stairs in her PJ's. "Casey left for the ball a while back" she told him. "Oh. I guess I'll meet her there then" he replied backing out the door. He hastily made his way to the Ball.

He stepped inside the Ball as the sounds of enjoyment and merriment met him. He looked around but couldn't see Casey. Beaver was waving at him to come over his way, he acknowledged Beaver but wanted to find Casey first. He spotted Ashley and Calvin talking and headed that way but before he reached them there he realized Casey was not with them. He found another group of ZBZ girls and their dates on the edge of the dance floor, still no Casey.

His eyes roamed the dance floor and there in the middle he spotted the back of Evan's head. At this sight all his insecurities and jealousy flooded back, surely fate could not do this to him twice. He took three steps towards the dancing couple as they turned towards him. Cappie stopped in his tracks as Rebecca's profile came into view. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to find Casey in Rusty's arms dancing. "Looking for me?" she asked.

He smiled back at the Cartwright family on the dance floor. "Do you mind if I cut in?" he said patting Rusty on the back. "No problem Cap" Rusty replied backing away from his sister. "Thanks Russ" Casey called after him.

Cappie took her in his arms and pulled her close to him. She looked up at him trying to put on a stern expression, "Standing me up twice to the same event is pretty lame Cap".

"I didn't stand you up" Cappie protested.

She threw her head back laughing, "Pretty defensive there Cap. Rusty called in to the ZBZ house to pick up Jordan and when I queried him he said you weren't at the KT house. I half thought he was covering for you so I pushed him a bit harder and he let slip that he thought you had said that you had an appointment of some type earlier this evening. You know I hate waiting so I decided to come here with Ash and Calvin and told the pledges who were back at the house to tell you to meet me here. I knew you would come. So why are you late?"

He shook his head at himself. "I'm sorry Case, I really didn't think I'd be late or I would have called you but I have a surprise" he answered. Curiosity filled her eyes. He pulled her closer to him. "You look amazing, easily the most beautiful girl in this room" he took his left hand and tilted her head up towards his and bent down to kiss her. "Ok enough suspense, what's the surprise?" she questioned as they broke the kiss.

"Wow, I must really need to work on my kissing skills" Cappie laughed. "Tell me" she begged. "Ok, Ok, I had an appointment with my advisor this evening, apparently we all have advisors!" Casey groaned at his humor "I wanted to see what I had to do to graduate at the end of this year with you" he continued. "And?" Casey eagerly responded. "You sound keen?" Cappie commented. "I only want to know how many Greek balls I have left to come and partner you?" Casey slyly remarked. "That hurts Case!" he responded with a wounded expression. She laughed "SO?" she asked again.

He smiled, "Apparently the fact that I have majored in everything and passed, which I know surprises us all, gives me the opportunity to graduate this year earning myself some sort of General College Degree, providing of course I pass this year. It appears my dear that the big wide world awaits us both at the end of this year."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "That is the best news!" Casey exclaimed with genuine enthusiasm "where do you want to go after graduation?" Cappie paused "I would follow you to the end of the world Case, wherever you wanted to go I will come too".

She stopped dancing and placed her hand flat on his cheek. "You don't have to follow me Cappie. We don't have to be in the same place to still be together, we just have to make the most of the time we have together and know that the time we are apart is only temporary. You cant miss any opportunities that present themselves to you for me. If you do, you will eventually resent me and that will be the end of us" Casey softly explained.

"You don't want us to be together?" Cappie asked confused. "I want nothing more than that but I want you to be with you until the end of the world not until you regret your choices and hate me." Casey answered.

"I could never hate you Case, I want to graduate so I can be with you, be the man that you need and deserve" Cappie replied. She kissed him again "Lets not talk about graduation now, how about we dance and enjoy this evening"

Cappie started to sway to the music again "Ok Let's enjoy this evening but this conversation is not finished just postponed".

The rest of the evening flew by as he danced with his girl and soon the school year had also passed. They had managed to agree to disagree on what they would both do after graduation and then all of a sudden it was upon them.

Casey was offered and accepted an internship that meant she was heading to Washington DC, Casey had decided that Politics was her passion and that was what she wanted do. Cappie on the other hand still did not know what his career path was. He knew that Casey loved him and that he loved her but he was certain that their relationship needed to be a partnership not her looking after him.

Soon after graduation and against his better judgment and his desire to be with her, he helped her pack her belongings into her car and the removal van, kissed her goodbye, promised to visit DC at the end of the month and watched her drive away.

* * *

Casey's eyes clouded over, she knew how hard it had been to drive away that day when every fiber of her body had told her to stay with him. "I remember Cap, but we both know that being apart didn't hurt us, if anything it showed us how strong we were" Casey reflected.

"I know Case, but I remember how lost and alone I felt that day watching you leave" Cappie responded. Casey smiled at him and squeezed his hand "I'm here".

* * *

_Thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews! I really appreciate it. If there is something in my style you think could be worked on feel free to comment._

_I appreciate your patience with my Aussie understanding of the US college system and please accept my apology for any Aussie slang or phrases and the fact that in Australia we have only seen to the end of Season 2 (Chapter 4).  
_

_I have more chapeters to post in the coming days!_


	3. Chapter 3 Real World Real Lives

**Chapter 3 – Real World, Real Lives**

In the foyer Ashley found Rebecca standing in front of the gift table. The table was piled high with presents. Rebecca placed her handmade card on top of the pile. "Wow, just look at these presents" Ashley exclaimed. "Yeah what did you get her?" Rebecca asked. "It a secret but its something very much Casey! Mine is this silver one. You?" Ash answered. "Ours is this big one over here, Evan helped pick it. We did find it hard though, Casey was very specific with what she expected from us all" Bex responded.

* * *

"Cap, are we ever going downstairs, this is a party?" Casey asked. "Yep in a minute, I can't believe you talked me into this party Case" Cappie replied. "But it's my birthday!" she answered. "I know and if you hadn't insisted" Cappie trailed off.

"You like parties Cap and we have thrown some awesome parties over the years. But this one is extremely special to me, you know that. Everyone downstairs are our friends Cap and I need them to celebrate today" Casey insisted. She stepped between his legs where he sat at the foot of their bed. "I love you Cap, I have almost certainly been in love with you since I first saw you Rush night at the KT house" Casey finished. "I know. It's a shame you took so long to figure it out" Cappie joked he reached up and stroked her face. "Remember when…" he asked.

* * *

Cappie and Casey had lived apart for over two years now. Casey was still in DC and very much flying up the career ladder, she was now part of the Senators staff not just an intern. Cappie on the other hand had recently ended up in Boston and had managed to find a career path that suited him, "Student Advisor", he was molding the minds of future generations.

When he was first offered the job at CRU by Dean Bowman, he was more surprised than flattered. Apparently being in secret societies did have benefits! He really didn't know what a Student Advisor/Careers Advisor did but soon found out that the job was a dream for him. People came to him for advice, some knew what they wanted and others were looking for help. His own life experience had already given him so many tools to do this job.

He flourished and that is why he had been sought out by a private school in Boston to take on their Careers counseling role. The job had many perks one being him leaving CRU.

Although Casey had been nothing but supportive and encouraging towards him and his job at CRU he was certain that Casey thought she would never stop dating a college student and frat boy. This had become apparent to him on one of his regular visits to DC to see her and when he suggested that she come to see him at CRU in a few weeks and she had remarked that "CRU just didn't feel the same to her anymore" he obviously had looked a little bit wounded as she quickly added that she would come.

Cappie had gone back to CRU with a resolve to find a new job, well more a new place for the job as he really did enjoy his work. He applied and sent resumes to every school and college in the DC area; if he had to change jobs then at least he could be with Casey. Slowly the "Thanks but no Thanks" letters started to return. On a particularly disappointing day with the mail, Cappie rang Rusty to seek his advice. It was during this phone call that a brilliant plan was hatched.

Rusty had patiently listened to Cappie tell him that he thought his sister was going to out grow him if he stayed at CRU and then explain how he had applied for a new job at every school and College in the DC area to be closer to Casey. Rusty reassured Cappie that his sister was committed to him, but Cappie did have a point, a long distance relationship was not going to work forever, Casey would want more eventually and if she couldn't see herself coming back to CRU then Cappie had to go to her if he wanted to be with her.

There had been a long silence on the phone while Rusty had contemplated. "Cap, do you see yourself with my sister forever?" Rusty asked. Knowing that Rusty was the only other guy Cappie knew that believed in soul mates like him. Cappie decided to be honest. "Case is my soul mate. I think we both believe that, that's why we have worked so hard over the last two years to stay together despite the distance. Whenever I have ever looked forward all I see are Casey and me". "Well you know that Case wants to one day get married and start a family?" Rusty replied "Yeah…" said Cappie cautiously "Spitter you are not suggesting I get your sister pregnant or something?" Rusty laughed "That visual was not what I needed Cap! No, I overheard Mom and Case talking last Thanksgiving and Case said that she loved her job but she couldn't imagine being in DC forever or raising her children in DC" he finished. "Ok, but I still don't see where you are going with this Spitter" Cappie queried. "Well, Casey wants a career and does love politics but she also wants a family life not in DC. So you have to offer her that" Rusty answered in a slightly condescending tone. "Ok Russ but I can't get a job in DC, I have tried and how do you expect me to get her a job not in DC?" Cappie asked confused. "I know, but Casey works for a Senator, all Senators have electoral offices in their State and in Casey's case the office is in Boston and Casey has told me how much she likes Boston. So you get a job in Boston and perhaps Casey can work in the electoral office and there we have a win-win situation" Rusty explained. "You are a genius Spitter! That is a perfect plan" Cappie exclaimed.

Cappie had spoken to Dean Bowman who had been willing to help Cappie anyway he could. A few days later a private school from Boston had called Cappie expressing interest in him taking a position with them and that was how he ended up in Boston.

When Cappie told Casey he was moving to Boston she had been excited for him and promised to come visit him in Boston on the first weekend he was there. She asked him why he wanted to go to Boston and he had just told her it was an offer to good to refuse and left it at that.

Cappie had found an apartment in Boston with help of the principal at The Armadale School (TAS). The apartment was in the best part of the city in a building that Cappie soon found out was highly sought after. He had beautiful views and a spacious apartment with all modern appliances. He was sure Casey would love the apartment too.

As she had promised Casey arrived on the first Friday evening he was in Boston, he had met her at the airport. They had embraced and kissed for minutes in the arrival lounge. It was always like this; they made out like teenagers and made the most of the limited time they were together. "I have a surprise for you Case! I'm going to give you a tour of my new place of employment, have some dinner and then show you my new apartment" Cappie announced.

He had shown her around The Armadale School after hours as he had arranged with the principal, leaving his office to last. She had stepped into his office and her jaw had dropped. His office was huge and had everything he could need and then some. "Apparently working for private schools has some advantages, I get all this space and our children can attend if we want them to" Cappie announced.

They had gone to a little Italian restaurant that Cappie had been told was excellent and it was only just down the block from the Electoral Office Cappie was hoping Casey would work at. As they drove past the office looking for a car parking space Casey had remarked that her boss's office was right there. The dinner was excellent the food was good and they had sat there for hours talking until the staff had actually asked them to leave.

They had driven back to Cappie's apartment, Casey was excited to see his new home. Cappie paused at the door "Come on, the suspense is killing me, show me you home" Casey begged. He kissed her on the forehead and stepped back as he opened the door.

Casey stepped into the apartment taking it all in. She slowly walked through the apartment with Cappie following her. "This is fantastic Cap." She stopped in front of his window and looked out at the City in front of her twinkling with a million little lights. "Case?" Cappie spoke quietly. She turned to face him "Case, the time we have spent together over the last three years has been the happiest time of my life. I know how hard we have both worked to keep our relationship together while I have been at CRU and you have been in DC. I want you to know that I am committed to our future together and the life I hope we can build here in Boston." Cappie announced. She smiled at him which encouraged him to continue. "Casey, I want to spend my life with you, I want you to be my wife" he finished. Cappie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, tears were streaming down Casey's face. Cappie took a breath and got down on one knee "Casey Cartwright will you marry me?" he asked opening the box. "Yes" she answered nodding, tears still streaming down her face. Cappie stood and took her in his arms swinging her off the ground. "I love you Cap" she said leaning in to kiss him. He softly placed her down on the ground kissing her with all the passion he felt. As they broke he took to ring that was still in his hand and slid it onto her finger. Tonight was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

Cappie glanced down at her hand as it rested on his chest, there was the engagement ring delicately resting on her finger. He eyes followed his, "We were so happy that night Cap" Casey replied. "I know" he answered.

* * *

_Thanks for all the positive reviews!_

_I meant to post this chapter yesterday but got caught up with my Christmas shopping and didn't get to it._

_Hopefully I will get a chance to post Chapter 4 this afternoon, to make up for it._

_Hope you all enjoy this Chapter!  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Wedding Bells

**Chapter 4 – Wedding Bells**

Rusty found Calvin talking with Heath and Beaver in front of Casey's birthday cake. As Rusty approached he heard Beaver say something about no-one missing a little bit of the frosting off the side. "Beaver, I wouldn't touch the cake Cappie will be annoyed with you" Rusty announced.

"Spitter!" Beaver and Heath exclaimed. Rusty embraced his brothers he was not sure when they had arrived. "It's good to see you guys" Rusty replied. "Where is Cappie? I haven't seen him" Beaver asked looking around. "Upstairs, I was just up there and they should be down soon" Rusty answered.

"It is so weird seeing all these people from College again! ZBZ, Omega Chi and KT all in one house, been a very long time." Heath commented. "I know, it was like walking through the door to my past, what was Casey thinking inviting all these people?" Calvin asked. "I don't know, when I asked her she said something about time healing all wounds and friends would always be welcome and it was the right time. To be honest it didn't make any sense but you know Case she got her own way in the end" Rusty tried to explain.

* * *

Cappie stripped off his T-shirt and put on his shirt that Casey had picked out for him. He watched her fiddle with his letters around her neck as she waited for him. "You look as panicked as I feel Case" Cappie commented. "It's a big day, I need it to go smoothly" she replied. "Case, you have spent hours and hours planning this party, how can it go any other way. I promised you and I will do everything I can" Cappie answered her.

He buttoned up his shirt as his thoughts drifted off. "Hey Case. Remember when…"

* * *

They had arrived in Chicago together on a cloudy Saturday morning, their Wedding was only one week away. Her parents had picked them up at the airport and warmly embraced them both.

When it had come to Wedding plans Cappie had decided to take a back seat and let Casey, her mom and the girls run free. Casey had apparently spent her whole childhood planning this day and he wasn't about to say or do anything to ruin it for her.

Casey had always dreamed of getting married in her parent's backyard and having the wedding reception there as well. Cappie had agreed to everything she wanted and enjoyed watching her happiness grow as she planned and arranged.

The Cartwright's were more than willing to host the wedding and Casey's mom had been Casey's lifeline in Chicago while they were in Boston and DC. As they had collected their luggage and headed towards the parking lot Casey's mum had started reeling of a list of things they were to do that day. Casey's dad had whispered to Cappie "It's alright we are not needed for anything just smile and nod" Cappie had laughed and taken the advice.

As the week had progressed more and more people had arrived in Chicago to help celebrate their Wedding. The first to arrive had been Ashley and Rebecca, Casey's bridesmaids, with their partners in toe. This meant that Evan had also arrived as he and Rebecca were currently together.

The girls had final fittings, hair and beauty appointments and last minute things to do that seemed to consume most of their waking moments. Casey had asked Cappie to do her a huge favour and include Evan in any plans the boys had, as Rebecca was spending all her time with her. Cappie had vowed to do anything Casey had asked to make the day run smoother for her and therefore found himself on the Wednesday afternoon dialing Evan's cell phone number.

Rusty had been living in Chicago since leaving CRU but Beaver and a few other KT boys had just arrived. Beaver had quickly rallied the troops and an impromptu Bachelor Party had been organized for that evening, but first was a round of putt putt at the nearest course. Cappie listened to the ringing on the phone hoping that Evan didn't pick up.

"Hello?" Evan eventually answered. "Hi, Evan its Cappie" Cappie replied. "Oh, sorry Cap, I didn't have your number in my phone. I'm surprised to hear from you, how are you doing?" Evan had asked. "I am really good, just letting the girls do their thing before the big day. I guess that's why I called. I know Bex has been busy with Casey since you guys arrived and well, me and the boys have arranged a round of Putt Putt and a bit of a final fling to my singledom tonight and I thought you might want to join us. Better than sitting alone at the hotel." Cappie answered. There was a pause at the other end of the phone. After what seemed like an extraordinary length of time to say 'yes' or 'no' Evan answered, "I would like that Cap". Cappie was a little surprised but recovered to tell him the details of where to meet.

Cappie had managed to warn almost all of his friends that Evan was going to be at his Bachelor party before they arrived at Putt Putt. However Cappie's angst and apprehension appeared to be unwarranted as the evening progressed. Evan had a couple of drinks and chatted away with the boys, he had even spoken although briefly to Rusty without either of them walking away bruised and battered.

Cappie and Evan had even spent the last hour of the Bachelor party laughing and reminiscing about the good times spent at Camp and their adventures during the early part of their freshman year.

The rest of the week had gone quickly, Cappie, Rusty, the KT boys and Evan had spent all Thursday and Friday at the Cartwright's house under the supervision of Casey's mum helping to set up tables and chairs in the Marquee that the reception would be held in and other jobs as they were directed. Cappie and Rusty had been made to scrub the deck under the gazebo at the side of the pool where they would actually get married.

When the rehearsal dinner on the Friday night came round the boys could not have been happier, it meant that they could actually kick back and have a few beers, all their work was done.

Cappie and Casey had spent most of the week apart, Casey was staying with her parents and Cappie had a hotel room, it was not unusual for them to be apart but the fact that they were in the same town and apart was driving Cappie insane.

Cappie arrived at the Cartwright's for the rehearsal, they had managed to organize a little bit of time after the rehearsal for themselves before the dinner was to start. Casey met him at the door carrying a garment bag and a little makeup bag. She kissed him quickly "Cap can you take these to the car, I just have to grab my bag and my shoes" she said flustered. "Your packhorse waits" Cappie replied joking and taking the items out of her hands. "I've missed you this week Cap, it just been so hectic I feel that I have barely seen you" Casey said pausing where she was. "We have all been busy Case, haven't you seen out the back, us boys have been working hard! But tomorrow is our day and then we get to have two whole weeks of fun in the sun, just you and me" Cappie answered her.

The rehearsal had been fine, it seemed pretty pointless to them both to practice getting married. After they had finished Cappie and Casey had slipped out the door before their bridal party could stop them. As they ran towards the car Cappie had hired, they heard the girls laughing inside and some smart remarks from the boys. Cappie and Casey slid into the car, "Where to?" Cappie asked. Casey looked at him "Honestly Cap, I am so tired can we just go back to your hotel room and hang out?" she asked. "Of course Case, I was actually thinking the same thing.

They had driven to his hotel room and spent the next couple of hours cuddled up on the bed watching TV. Casey had eventually looked at the alarm clock and groaned "I'm comfy here, but I guess we should get ready" "We could skip the dinner and stay here" Cappie replied. "As good as that sounds, we are the guests of honor tonight Cap" she countered. "OK, OK, you go shower first then" Cappie had answered leaning forward to kiss her.

Cappie was sitting on the couch all dressed and ready to go waiting for Casey to come out of the bedroom in his Hotel room. He glanced at his watch, if she didn't hurry up soon then they would be late. "Case?" he called out, "I'm coming" was her reply through the door. Then the door opened and out she walked "Wow" Cappie exclaimed "You look stunning" he walked towards her. The peacock blue dress gracefully skimmed her body and floated wistfully around her knees, her golden hair cascaded down her shoulders in light curls. She kissed him lightly and said "Thank-you, but we better get going I know I'm making us late".

Cappie and Casey had arrived a few minutes late and most of the guests were already mingling. They paused in the doorway and Cappie whispered to her "I will see you again soon" and kissed the back of her hand as Casey's Mom headed their way. "Hi Mom" Casey said smiling as she was shepherded away to speak to a relative. "Cappie!" a female voice screeched. Cappie stopped and spun towards the voice of his mom. "Mom, Dad, I didn't think you were arriving until tomorrow morning." He said shocked. "We got in early and wanted to surprise you" his mom answered hugging her son. "Where is my daughter in law to be?" his mom asked. Cappie scanned the room and spotted Casey in the far corner talking to her Aunt. "Over there" he said pointing. "Casey!" screeched his mom. Cappie just shock his head and watched Casey excuse herself and head his way a broad smile on her face. Cappie's parents both hugged her excitedly.

Eventually they all sat down for dinner, extra chairs had been squeezed in to fit Cappie's parents surprise arrival. Casey's father stood and cleared his throat, "Apparently it is my job to get the proceedings for this evening started. First on behalf of Casey, Cappie, my wife and myself I welcome you all to Chicago to celebrate the wedding of our daughter Casey to Cappie. We have had the pleasure of spending most of this week with you all and it is wonderful to see what great friends we and the kids have. I really should make a special mention of the boys from College who have scrubbed, scrapped and taken orders from my wife without question the last few days", the gathering laughed, "I know that both my wife and myself are so proud of Casey and we believe in Cappie she had found a partner who will continue to challenge her and encourage her to grow whilst treasuring her for the special person we know she is. We couldn't ask for anything more and welcome Cappie into our family. Now I know I get to do this all again tomorrow night but I believe a toast is in order "To Casey and Cappie and a lifetime of happiness".

Casey squeezed Cappie's leg as her dad sat down, he looked at her and took it as his cue to say something. Getting to his feet he spoke "I guess I take that as my cue to speak now, I'd like to thank the Cartwright Family for their hospitality this week. Casey's parent's house has turned into a revolving door with so much disruption and chaos I don't know where to even start to thank them for agreeing to host this event and Spitter, oops I mean Rusty, he has opened his home to all and allowed us boys to gather there or even crash a few nights. Casey and I are both so very appreciative that you all decided to come and help us celebrate our wedding tomorrow, we live a much fuller life with you all in it. To Ash and Bex, thanks for taking care of my girl during the week and please make sure she gets there on time tomorrow unlike tonight" he joked "and finally I guess my toast is to 'good friends and family'" Cappie finished.

The rehearsal dinner had been enjoyed by all and sooner than they realized it was time to leave. Casey and Cappie were talking to the KT boys when Ashley and Rebecca came up "Case its time to go, you need your beauty sleep" Ash said. Casey looked at Cappie, "Give us two minutes Ash, I just need to do something" Casey answered grabbing Cappie's hand and dragging him towards the outdoor dining deck.

As the door to the deck closed behind them Casey stopped and faced her fiancée "Not having cold feet are you?" Cappie asked. "No, not even close. I just wanted to have a last few minutes with you alone. Cap, I want to thank-you for being you. You have always known me and believed that we were better people together than apart. I'm so glad we found a way back together and then found ways to continue to make our relationship work despite everything. You know that I would not have been able to get where I am today without you love, support and encouragement." Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and came up on her tip toes and kissed him passionately. As they broke Casey whispered "I wish I was going home with you". Cappie groaned his longing for her was sometimes more than he could bear. "Me too, but it is only until tomorrow. Just one more night and the girls will be disappointed if you don't go with them." Cappie replied leaning his forehead against hers. "You know how much you mean to me Case and just know that tomorrow I will be their waiting for you to join me and become my wife. I have always loved you Casey Cartwright and nothing in this world will change the way I feel about you" he finished. They kissed again and she softly rested her head on his chest. Cappie looked up and saw Casey's mum and the girls impatiently waiting for them. "You better get going Case they are waiting for you" Cappie announced. Casey broke from his embrace, "Until tomorrow then" she said quietly.

Cappie could not sleep that night and was up at day break. He read and re-read his vows and speech. Today was the day that Casey would be his forever. Around 9am his groomsmen, Beaver and Rusty, had arrived to keep him company and to get ready for the day ahead.

For the boys the day had gone relatively quickly and before they knew it they were all dressed and on the way to the Cartwright's home. It was 30 minutes before the scheduled start time of the Ceremony. As they pulled up at the Cartwright's home butterflies filled Cappie's stomach, he honestly thought he would throw up right there and then. Beaver looked at him concerned "Are you alright?" he asked. Cappie took a deep breath, "I'm fine" he answered getting out of the car and headed towards the front door. "No" Rusty said grabbing his arm "mom told me you are not allowed in the house, you and the guests are entering via the side gate. Now Beav you take Cappie that way, I have to go inside and tell mom we are here." "OK Spitter" said Beaver leading Cappie away.

Rusty had walked in the front door and right into Rebecca, "No, No, No, you boys aren't allowed inside" she screeched. "Rebecca, it is just me and Mom told me to come in and let her know we are all here" Rusty replied annoyed. "Fine, I will tell her, now get out" Bex answered herding him out the door.

Rusty went around to the backyard and met up with the guys. "That was quick Spitter" Cappie announced seeing him. "Apparently I'm not allowed inside either I thought Rebecca was going to kill me" Rusty answered. "Wow, this doesn't look like my backyard" Rusty said glancing around.

The pool had dozens of floating lanterns skimming the surface in pink, white and silver. The gazebo where they were to be married had been adorned with boughs of pink and white roses, pink and white lilies and foliage. Rows of white covered chairs with pink sashes spread out in front of them. The wedding coordinator bustled up to them carrying a tray of corsages, "Excellent boys you are on time" she commented grabbing a corsage and pinning it to their jackets "What do you think?" she asked as the string quartet tuned up in the background.

Upstairs in the Cartwright house the girls were a buzz with excitement. Rebecca had come dashing upstairs announcing that the boys were here. Casey beamed, this was the news she had been waiting for. "Its time for your dress sweetheart" her Mom had announced.

Outside the boys mingled as the guests arrived, while talking to his Mum and Dad he was grabbed by Beaver who said "We have just been told to get into our place, we are about to start". Cappie kissed his mum and shook his dads hand and excused himself. Beaver who was his best man and Rusty were standing under the Gazebo. They both warmly embraced him and headed off to their position leaving him standing alone. Cappie walked of to the side where he was to wait for his cue. The string quartets music filled the air around him. Cappie took several deep breaths and closed his eyes for just a second, picturing Casey's face in his mind.

Everyone looked at her, "You look amazing Case" Ashley gushed. "You are exquisite Casey" Bex added. "Has there ever been a more beautiful bride" he father added. Her mom stayed silent her eyes misting over. "OK girls we better go take our positions" her dad said. They all kissed her and headed out the door closing it behind them leaving her dad and her. "Are you alright Case" he asked. "Perfect, can you just give me a minute Dad" she answered. "Sure, I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs" he replied kissing her on the cheek.

Casey could hear the music from the backyard and moved towards her window knowing that she could not see the backyard from here but feeling the need to try. She slowly pulled the curtain back and spotted Cappie standing right there by himself. She smiled as she watched him take a couple of breaths and close his eyes. He nervously bit on his bottom lip. At that moment her heart swelled with all the love she felt for him and a hundred memories flooded her mind.

Cappie's eyes sprung open and he raised his eyes in the direction he was being pulled. His eyes met hers for just that instance and they both smiled and he watched the curtain close. His cue music started and he turned from his spot and walked to the front of the gazebo where he was to be. As he took his spot Casey's mum headed towards her seat at the front she smiled broadly at him.

The music changed and Rusty appeared with Rebecca on his arm, both smiling broadly. Rebecca looked stunning in a long soft pink gown her dark hair pinned up carrying a beautiful round bouquet of varying shades of pink roses. As they took their spots beside him Ashley and Beaver came down the aisle towards him. Ashley's dress was the same color as Rebecca's but a slightly different style that suited her. They reached Cappie and took their positions one either side of him.

As the music changed tunes Cappie looked at the ground in front of him and took a deep breath, as he exhaled he looked up to see Casey appear on her Fathers arm. Casey took his breath away, he had never seen her look so stunning.

Their eyes met and they both smiled at each other. Cappie knew at that moment that he would have no idea what her dress looked like tomorrow and that all he would ever remember was the warmth his heart felt when he looked at Casey and the love he saw in her eyes.

* * *

"I remember everything about that day. I remember the way you looked, the smell of my flowers, the feeling I got when you slid on my wedding band and the joy at hearing we were man and wife" Casey answered him. "It was a perfect day for us wasn't it Case?" Cappie replied.

* * *

_Thanks for all the positive comments! Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter but, I actually completely rewrote it. After a review of it I decided it didn't do the story the justice I needed for the next chapters. I hope you like it._

_I'm hope you guys understand the reason I didn't describe Casey or the girls dresses is that I am sure each of us have a specific image of what we think she would wear, your own imaginations will paint a much more vivid picture than I ever could._

_Look forward to your comments and criticisms!_


	5. Chapter 5 Home Coming

**Chapter 5 – Home Coming**

The ZBZ girls had all congregated in one room and chatted animatedly remembering various stories they had about Casey and their time at CRU. "Wow who would have thought when I first met Casey I would have ever been invited to celebrate her 30th Birthday" Rebecca mused. "Yeah you and Case had a very interesting relationship in your freshman year Bex" Ashleigh replied. A lot of the girls laughed, most recalled Rebecca and Casey's relationship and the tension it caused within the house, none of them would have chosen to describe it as interesting, volatile and hostile yes but not interesting. "But in the end my big sis came through for me and we were able to build a really strong friendship" Bex stated glaring at the snickering sisters. Ash gave Rebecca a squeeze around the shoulders "Don't worry Bex you and Case were wonderful friends in the end and have both been there when you needed each other" Ash consoled.

* * *

Cappie looked at Casey and wondered where the years had flown since they had married just over 4 years ago. "Time flies when you're having fun" Casey said to him, he shook his head wondering how she always managed to read his mind. "You know I'm a big believer in fun!" he joked. "I know, how many times did you try to convince me I needed to have more fun and not take life so seriously" Casey replied "I did try Cap but eventually we have to grow up". "I know Case, hey remember when…" Cappie asked

* * *

It was over four months after their wedding that Casey was actually able to move to Boston on a permanent basis and take up a position in the Senators electoral office. Her boss had not been happy with Casey's decision to relocate to Boston but the Senator had understood that family was more important. After all family values were his election platform.

The first year of their marriage had flown by as had their second anniversary. Both of them enjoyed their jobs and were busy with them. Casey was in the wind up for an election and Cappie was loved by all the students, his office was full nearly everyday and half the evening with kids looking at him for direction. Cappie had taken a special interest in the boys who boarded at the school and to some was more like a surrogate parent than careers advisor.

It wasn't until they received a phone call from Rebecca late one Friday night after a very hectic week announcing her Engagement to Evan that they both stopped and reflected on their marriage and relationship.

Cappie had poured Casey a glass of wine and grabbed himself a beer as the both sat down on the couch. "I'm so excited for Bex and Evan" Casey gushed. "I know, they make a really great couple, they actually like each other for who they are not who everyone else thinks they should be" Cappie answered. "It's great that they are both happy" Casey commented. "Case doesn't it seem like only yesterday we were where Evan and Rebecca are today, engaged and planning our future together" Cappie asked. "Yeah, like yesterday." Casey answered wistfully.

"Case I've been thinking a lot lately that it might be time for us to look at buying our own home and starting our own family. I think we are at a point where we could do those things financially and I think our relationship is strong and personally I would love to have a family with you" Cappie announced.

Casey took a mouthful of wine and then spoke, "I guess I had been thinking the same thing too". Cappie broadly smiled "I guess we should find our home first though!" Casey finished. "But we could still practice baby making!" Cappie replied pulling her towards him.

They had the following day contacted an Agent and began the task of finding their perfect family home. Neither of them had any idea that it would take them over three months to find their dream home, for the right price and then they had to wait to take possession. However the time and effort was well worth it.

They had looked at over 20 properties and had found that none were what they were looking for. They were both sick of hearing the Agent tell them "We have exactly what you're looking for" and it to be nothing like they wanted or imagined. Then came the day that the Agent rang and said "We have a new listing, I really think you would be interested in this property but the Vendors are seeking a little more than you wanted to spend". Cappie had begrudgingly agreed to go with Casey to look at the property that afternoon, both had finished work early to meet the Agent and Cappie had picked Casey up from the office.

"Where was it?" Cappie asked again. "9 Sundale Drive" Casey responded looking at her scrawled notes. "And you're sure he said it was off Carey Avenue?" Cappie asked. Casey noisily exhaled showing her annoyance. "Yes, that's what he said" she answered.

Cappie turned the car into Carey Avenue and they were both taken back with the homes that lined the street. From the outside they were exactly what they were looking for. They both looked at each other and Cappie commented "Nice houses, but Case don't get your hopes up it is probably the worst house in the whole estate". "What happened to the be positive Case, that you told me after the last 10 houses?" she queried. "Well, I think this area is out of our price bracket or it is as I said, crap house in best area" Cappie answered her as they turned onto Sundale Drive.

The agent was parked out the front waiting for them so they had no problems finding the home. Cappie slowly pulled up behind the Agents car and they both looked at the house in front of them. It was exactly what they had discussed when they first had started looking for a home. "Wow" said Casey.

The house was a two storey red brick home with two car garage. The gardens around the front were full of beautiful flowering shrubs and trees. The Agent walked towards the car to greet them as they climbed out. "Shall we look inside?" he asked after the pleasantries had been exchanged.

He had opened the front door and stepped to one side as they had walked in. The front door opened into a foyer where the staircase rose up to the second level. They wandered through the lounge and dining areas into the kitchen and family areas taking it all in. It was exactly what they were looking for. The climbed the stairs and checked out the four large bedrooms and the bathrooms. Casey was getting excited she could imagine herself living here with Cappie forever. "This is it" she whispered to Cappie as they walked out of the master bedroom.

After they quickly checked out the garage and the backyard Cappie approached the Agent and asked "So what's the catch how much out of our price range is it?" The Agent smiled "Only a little, the Vendor is a friend of mine and needs a quick sale, marriage split up, as soon as he mentioned to me he was going to sell it I thought of you two" the Agent answered. "Well we like it but price is our determining factor, we told you from the beginning" Cappie replied. "I know, I know, but this is only $10,000.00 more than you wanted to spend and it is exactly what you told me you wanted, its not that much over budget" the Agent replied quiet proud of himself.

Casey squeezed Cappie's hand. "I guess we will have to think about it and get back to you" he responded. The agent looked stunned he had seen in Casey's eyes how much she liked it. "Well I wouldn't wait to long, I will officially put it on our books for sale in the morning and at this price it wont take long for us to sell it" he recovered. Cappie nodded and led Casey back to the car. As they drove away Casey looked at Cappie and practically yelled "ARE YOU MAD? That is exactly what we are looking for and we will never get the chance to buy at that price again, we have the extra $10,000.00 in our savings account". Cappie looked at her and smiled "I know but you should never impulse buy Case, I looked at the time and realized he wouldn't be able to list it till tomorrow. So I decided we should sleep on it and if you still want it tomorrow we will make an offer first thing" he answered. "Of course I want it" Casey squealed.

The next morning they told the Agent they were interested and made an offer to purchase the property. After a little to a fro they had negotiated the purchase of their first home.

* * *

That was how they had purchased the home of their dreams that all their friends now mingled in downstairs. Cappie and Casey smiled at each other remembering fondly the warm afternoon that they had moved in hoping to start their family soon.

* * *

_Sorry it has taken me so long to post again! Hope you all forgive me but I have been super busy with Christmas parties :)._

_Thanks for all your positive comments I really appreciated it!_

_I did get some msgs after my last chapter and the wedding asking how I pictured Casey's dress. Taking the lead off some other writers I have posted in my profile a link to the dress I saw Casey in. So if your interested have a look._

_I'm hoping to back up and give you the next chapter tonight as an apology for waiting._

_Thanks for your time as always!_

_Jodie  
_


End file.
